


Why Jepha Doesn't Fight

by cybercandy



Category: The Used
Genre: D/s if you look from the right angle, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Wall Sex, dirty inky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jepha really had a knack for just not being there when Bert and Quinn, and occasionally Dan, had a punching match. It was as if he could feel it in the air, like static before a thunderstorm, when a fight was about to erupt and make sure to sneak off and linger in a safe distance just in time. And Dan would really, <i>really</i>, like to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Jepha Doesn't Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt
> 
>  _Jepha Howard - anyone/anything_ and inspired by this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbrgIp3ITZQ/

“Anywhere but the head or face, please guys!”

It really didn’t take much to set them off. This time Quinn had started it, after Dan had futilely tried to lay down some rules. He’d kicked Dan, then Bert had jumped in and slapped Quinn’s back as hard as he could. And while Bert was at it, he’d given Dan a good punch, too. It had kinda spiralled out of control from there, Quinn kicking at Dan, Dan giving back as good as he got. Bert fired them on, then made crazy monkey punches at Quinn and slapped his ass. Hard. Quinn tackled Dan again and then Bert got involved in the tangle, their fists flying everywhere they found hold. 10 minutes later they lay collapsed on the sofas in the front lounge of the bus, panting and laughing. Bert and Quinn hiked their shirts up and got busy investigating Dan’s handprints, clearly visible as flaming red marks on their backs. Dan hit skin as hard as he hit his drums. There was some more slapping and Bert felt it necessary to flash his hairy ass, causing Quinn to poke his finger in _right there_ and sniff it. Let’s face it, Dan’s bandmates were disgusting and he loved them for it. All of them. Although, now that he thought about it, one of them had been missing. The fight had been Bert, Quinn and Dan, all of the band _except_ Jepha, who had slunk towards the back of the bus and stayed there when things had started to get messy.

On closer inspection, Jepha really had a knack for _just not being there_ when Bert and Quinn, and occasionally Dan, had a punching match. It was as if he could feel it in the air, like static before a thunderstorm, when a fight was about to erupt and make sure to sneak off and linger in a safe distance just in time. And if he looked even closer, Dan’s noticed that while Bert and Quinn where constantly pinching, punching, biting, scratching, slapping and jumping each other (and Dan), they didn’t do the same to Jepha. Jepha got hugged, kissed, stroked, cuddled and licked plenty (the latter mostly by Bert), but they never, ever got rough with him or actively drew him into a fight. 

Dan found this wildly intriguing. So the next time they’d all (except Jepha, again there had been a conspicuous lack of Jepha) ended up in a broken tangle on the floor, out of breath and showing off their battle wounds (in Dan’s case the imprint of _all_ of Bert’s teeth on his upper arm), Dan just had to ask.

“How come Jepha never gets involved when we’re fighting?” he panted, trying to pry Bert off his arm who insisted that a little bit of spit would make the bite marks heal faster. Dan very much doubted that.

“Na, we don’t get rough with Jepha” Bert declared, giving up on Dan’s arm and letting his head rest against Quinn’s chest who started lazily stroking his greasy hair.

“He goes all weird if we do...” Quinn added and pinched Bert’s nipple because his other hand just happened to rest on Bert’s chest.

“... because he _likes_ pain, Quinny” Bert said matter of factly, grabbing Quinn’s hand and slowly moving it down his belly towards the waistband of his shorts. He managed to make it sound like it was the most obvious thing and how could Quinn ever forget that.

Quinn just nodded, pulled his hand out off Bert’s pants, making him hum disappointedly and trying to hold on tighter. Bert dry humped Quinn’s leg and mumbled something insulting about Quinn’s mum, who shot back with another insult. Dan sighed and got up to go over to the kitchen area to grab a beer from the fridge. He sat down with a nice cool beer and watched Bert lovingly lick Quinn’s ear before he got up to flop down on the sofa and load the bong. Quinn crawled up next to Bert and leaned back to continue watching the movie they had started before the violence erupted. If Dan was hoping for an explanation he wasn’t getting one, because apparently that was all they had to say on the topic. Clearly it was the most natural thing that Jepha liked pain and went all weird when someone manhandled him. 

D’uh.

Dan knew he should probably leave it at that, accept it with as much ease as the others had, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t get those words out of his head. _Jepha likes pain_. And Dan would give about anything to know what the getting weird looked like.

As far as Dan was concerned there was only one way to find out and that was to _make_ Jepha go weird. Nothing too obvious, nothing too rough, just in case Jepha went really weird, scary, freaking out weird. It also had to be something that could get passed off as an accident because he didn’t know them all that well yet. It took Dan nearly a week to find an opportunity, which was pretty impressive seeing that they were around each other almost 24/7. Jepha not only had a special skill for getting away from compromising situations real fast, he also was aggravatingly good at avoiding those situations altogether. But then Bert and Quinn disappeared to traumatize an unsuspecting radio show host by simply being themselves. Well, Bert by being himself and Quinn by not doing anything about it. Jepha and Dan stayed behind, Jepha because was sulking that said radio show host had slated their last album and Dan because he was sick of saving the world from Bert. The world should damn well learn to cope with a limited dose of Bert, seeing that he was exposed to the full force of unfiltered Bert-ness every single day and night. They settled down to play Super Mario Cart on the Wii and Dan was dead set on kicking Jepha off the top spot in the ranking because he’d been occupying it for way to long. And Jepha, the fucker, was winning again, which simply couldn’t be tolerated in Dan’s book. The only way to win was to play dirty it seemed. A few friendly nudges to distract Jepha from being so damn good at the game lead to a big shove, which lead to Jepha shoving back. Dan dropped his controller, grabbed Jepha, turned him around and gave him a good, hard slap on the ass. Which was something he had done to Bert or Quinn a million times. Only that Bert or Quinn didn’t react the way Jepha did. Dan heard Jepha gasp and he started to struggle, trying to free himself from Dan’s grip. Dan landed another hard smack and threw Jepha over and into the back of the sofa. His hands were tightly wrapped around Jepha’s wrists, hands pinned high above Jepha’s head, leaning into him with all his weight. 

Jepha went boneless. 

Just like that.

He was lying underneath Dan, gasping for air, staring at Dan with eyes wide open. Something that unmistakeably was a boner pressing into Dan’s stomach. Jepha looked absolutely fucking hot. They stayed like this for a few seconds, just staring at each other, the stupid music from the game and their heavy breaths the only sounds. Then Dan let go and Jepha jumped up and fled, leaving Dan sitting on the sofa staring at the bus door with his mouth gaping open. Dan wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed and why, but he was very much certain that he had a semi in his jeans. That semi turned into a full-blown hard-on that needed taken care of when Dan replayed the last 5 minutes in his head. Dan hadn’t come so hard and fast in quite some time. 

He really wanted to see Jepha like that again. Dan already knew from Bert’s teasing and entirely unsubtle hints (Bert being about as subtle as a flying brick) that Jepha swung both ways and hooked up with girls as well as guys. As for Dan himself, he usually went for the female of the species but didn’t mind the occasional side order of cock. Especially if the cock in question was attached to someone doing what Jepha had just done. None of Dan’s hook-ups had ever reacted like this, had just unravelled underneath Dan the way Jepha literally dissolved against him. He hadn’t known he could do this to anyone and he sure as hell hadn’t expected to enjoy it as much as he did. 

Dan could’ve sworn that Jepha was avoiding him after that. Maybe not avoiding as such, more like even more on guard than he usually was. It was virtually impossible to engineer another fight with Jepha on red alert like that. Eventually Dan gave up trying to find some lame false-pretence to get rough with Jepha and make him do _that thing_ again but simply decided to go for it. Even that was easier said than done, because Jepha was an absolute expert in non-confrontational and astonishingly slinky when it came to people trying to corner him. It took nearly another week in which Dan jacked off to those 5 minutes on the couch over and over again whenever he could before he managed to grab Jepha, drag him into a gap between busses and slam him against the side of the bus, upper body pressing against Jepha’s chest and Jepha’s arms pinned over his head. Jepha gasped and struggled to escape, but Dan didn’t relent. There was a brief moment of resistance then Jepha went limp, hanging from where Dan was holding his wrists. His eyes were huge, face turned up to meet Dan’s gaze, shallow breaths out of an open mouth. Dan could feel the blood rushing down to his groin, jeans growing tighter by the second. _Hot, so hot_ , was all he could think. Jepha made another attempt to break free, but Dan didn’t let him, just held on harder, causing Jepha to glare at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” he whispered.

Yeah, what the fuck did Dan want? It would be really useful if his brain would stop gasping for air and his cock would stop being so damn interested. Not trusting himself to come up with anything coherent, Dan pushed his hips into Jepha’s and felt the hard bulge in Jepha’s tight jeans against his own. Dan bundled Jepha’s wrists into one hand to free up the other to let it slide down to Jepha’s ass and squeeze, pushing them closer together. Jepha moaned and closed his eyes, tilting his hips towards Dan’s, lips wet against Dan’s neck. Dan ground against Jepha’s, denim rubbing on denim, pressed into Jepha’s body and kissed him. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, wasn’t meant to be. It was a claim, a fight with Jepha’s tongue until he surrendered and gave over control. Dan covered Jepha’s mouth so completely that he gasped for air when Dan broke the kiss. Another kiss and Jepha whined into Dan’s mouth, a shiver running through his body. Dan had to fight the urge to just pull down Jepha’s jeans, turn him around and fuck him right on the spot against the bus. Which, all things considered, was a really bad idea unless he wanted an audience. Which he really didn’t. Dan needed a plan, and he needed it fast.

“Wait here. Don’t dare move. Understand?” he murmured into Jepha’s ear.

Jepha nodded, wide-eyed, face pink. 

“I said understand?” Dan growled, surprised by his own words.

“Jessir.” Almost inaudible and Jepha dissolved a little more.

Dan sighed and pushed Jepha against the bus again just to make his point, any point, he was sure there was one, then he let go of Jepha’s arms which instantly dropped down to his sides and left Jepha standing there while he went to get a few things from his bunk. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for – lube, condoms – carefully hidden away from Bert’s regular bunk raids for something to drink and/or smoke when he ran out. It wasn’t like Dan needed lube and condoms on a daily basis, things he could use them for didn’t happen to him all that often, which made missing out on an opportunity even worse and that was why he had stocked up on the essentials in the last drugstore they had come past. He’d rather be prepared even if nothing happened than unprepared in case _something_ happened. Dan shoved the lube and the condoms into the pockets of his hoodie and went back outside.

Jepha was standing there just like Dan had left him, trying to look inconspicuous with his hands to his sides and his back against the bus. Dan grabbed Jepha’s wrist and pulled him away from the bus. 

“Follow me.”

Dan had to let go of Jepha because dragging their bassist behind him by the wrist would raise a few eyebrows if anyone saw them and Dan didn’t think it was necessary to draw any attention to the fact that he was set to fuck Jepha senseless as soon as he found an appropriate location. Ideally with a door he could lock, but he was willing to settle for a room that was empty and had a door. Hell, if it came down to it a reasonably quiet alleyway would do. Anywhere that wasn’t right in the middle of the parking lot qualified as suitable right now. 

Jepha followed him like a puppy followed his owner, eyes never leaving Dan’s back. Dan couldn’t stop the grin that was starting to spread on his face. They walked around the venue backstage area, Dan checking every handle on every door he could find and he was just about to give up and drag Jepha into the men’s toilet (because a cubicle was a room, if a very tiny one, and it had a lock) when the handle of one of the doors to the venue’s storage rooms gave way to Dan’s pushing. It was a small room without a window, shelves with boxes of cables on one wall, storage boxes stocked to about waist high along the other. No lock, but it would do.

Dan shoved Jepha inside and moved a stack of boxes around to block the door. Not quite a lock, but better than having someone barge straight in, at least they would get a few seconds of warning. Intent on not wasting any more precious time, especially as he didn’t know how much they had in the first place, Dan pushed Jepha against the wall into the same position he had him against the bus, facing him, arms above the head, wrists held up with one hand while the other grabbed and squeezed Jepha’s ass so hard Jepha let out a needy whine. Having achieved something that could be considered, in very broad terms, privacy, Dan felt it was safe to properly grind his hips against Jepha’s, his room-searching-mission deflated hard-on coming back almost straight away when it made contact with Jepha’s lower body.

“Fuck...” Jepha moaned and hitched his hips.

He whined again as Dan ground harder against him, lips pressed onto Jepha’s to re-stake the claim on his mouth. This time Jepha didn’t fight back but submitted straight away, letting Dan take the lead and steal his breath. The noises Jepha was making were going straight down to Dan’s cock and Dan was pretty sure he wouldn’t last very long, not with Jepha falling apart like this. He needed to get his jeans off, like right now, because he was getting dangerously close to coming in his pants and that was simply not an option because Dan had just washed his stuff.

“Turn around” he ordered and Jepha complied straight away.

_Fuck_

Dan couldn’t believe how much it turned him on seeing Jepha obey like that, so eager to please and responsive. 

“Stay.”

Dan let go of Jepha’s wrists and Jepha kept his arms up, elbows against the wall. He opened the buttons on Jepha’s jeans and yanked them down in one movement, discovering in the process that Jepha had gone commando. If that was something he always did or if he had simply run out of clean underwear was not apparent and both was perfectly feasible. Jepha pushed his ass out towards Dan, which earned him a quick hard slap and a mumbled “slut”, which Dan meant in the most positive and appreciative way. It was almost a compliment. Jepha’s breath stalled for a moment, but he took the pain without flinching. A quick fumble with the cap of the lube bottle, liquid rubbed onto fingers, then Dan slid a finger into Jepha’s ass. Jepha gasped and pushed back into Dan’s hand which earned him another hard slap, skin turning a lovely shade of pink. Dan was really starting to enjoy this.

“Stay still.”

Dan didn’t waste much time on the preparation because, quite simply, there was no time. He slid one finger a few times in and out then he added another finger, scissored and stretched a few times before adding a third finger. Another quick twist and push and Jepha’s sharply indrawn breath and arch of back confirmed that Dan had found the sweet spot. Jepha was rock-hard, his whole body shivering, muscles tensed to steady himself.

Even if he’d wanted to, Dan couldn’t draw it out any longer. Two weeks of wanting, waiting and fantasizing taking their toll. He pulled his fingers out of Jepha and undid the buttons of his jeans. Jepha let out a low moan that made clear that he didn’t approve of the lack of Dan inside him, but he stayed absolutely still. Dan pushed his jeans down with both hands, just far enough to free his cock, then rolled over the condom and slicked on some lube. He nudged Jepha’s legs a bit further apart with his knee, then lined himself up and eased his cock inside. He tried taking it slow, didn’t want to hurt Jepha, but Jepha just pushed back, taking Dan in all the way. 

“Move... please... fuck... move...” Jepha pleaded, hands braced against the wall.

Jepha was tight and hot and _just right_ around Dan’s cock and Dan started to thrust into him, hard and steady. 

“Please... please... harder... so close... fuck... please” Jepha whispered.

Dan twisted his hands into Jepha’s hair and yanked his head back so his mouth was near Jepha’s ear. 

“You don’t come before I come...” 

Which, truth be told, didn’t take particularly long. A few more thrusts, hard and unrelenting, watching the muscles in Jepha’s back tense and his whole body shake as he struggled to hold back, and Dan came, up to the balls in Jepha’s ass.

“Come” Dan rasped out, still riding the last waves of his orgasm, hand wrapped around Jepha’s cock. A quick hard pull and twist was as all it took for Jepha to spill over Dan’s hand, come dripping onto the floor underneath him. Dan didn’t have the strength or the coordination to hold both of them up anymore, he barely managed to hold onto the condom and slide out of Jepha before he sank down to the floor. Jepha just crumbled down next to him, back against the wall, gone limp as a puppet and looking blissed out as fuck. 

The noise and shuffling coming in from the hallway sounded suspiciously like someone rounding them up for sound check, which reminded Dan that getting caught with his jeans around his knees and Jepha in a similar position next to him probably wasn’t what he was aiming for just now.

“Better get ourselves out of here before someone needs some damn cables” he mumbled, stripped off the condom, tied it up and flicked it into the corner. Dan scrambled to his feet and buttoned his jeans back up, hand extended to pull Jepha into an upright position as well. Jepha looked all floaty, a grin plastered to his face when Dan propped him up against the wall, bent down to pull up his jeans and helped him button them back up. Dan drew Jepha into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his waist and mouth on Jepha’s neck.

“Want more of this.” Both a question and a statement. Jepha nodded and smiled and it was all the confirmation Dan needed.


End file.
